


Perfect Fit

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Pantyhose Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From short skirts to skimpy maid outfits, Kanji knew that his Senpai's a pretty kinky guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> "This is actually just kwun-kwun because tumblr won't seem to let me ask through my trashy art blog instead of my professional art blog lol~ May I prompt you with yet another Yuu X Kanji (bottom Kanji)? A kink fic where Yuu makes Kanji put on nothing but sheer black pantyhose and then proceeds to mess him up ｀ｨ(´∀｀∩ Especially rimming and grinding between his buttcheeks... " -Anonymous
> 
> this is my first time writing about rimming omg. and sorry, but i couldnt write any butt grinding since it seemed a bit redundant if they're gonna have sex .. There's still some grinding tho :) i hope you enjoy ❤️

"Stunning."

"S-Shuddup!! This ain't m-manly at all!"

From short skirts to skimpy maid outfits, Kanji knew that his Senpai's a pretty kinky guy. What Yu suggested earlier was new, but in the end, Kanji wasn't really surprised—more flustered, actually. There's just something about the fabric, the texture that just made him feel more exposed than usual. And exposed he was. He'd be completely naked if it wasn't for the jet black pantyhose clinging around his waist. Then again, the material's totally see-through..

Kanji closed the door behind him and bashfully approached the boy sitting on the couch, keeping his hands on his lower half for some cover. Yu observed Kanji's toned legs to recall the arousing memory of seeing him in white lace stockings, along with a matching garter. Yu insisted that it would go well with a pair of panties, but Kanji got too embarrassed to try it on. This isn't as picturesque, but a simple pair of black pantyhose is much more inexplicably arousing than the last getup.

Kanji stood in front of Yu (who absentmindedly began to spread his legs). "Turn around for me, Kanji.." And the delinquent slowly obliged. While fighting back his vague self-consciousness, Kanji obediently faced the other way, showing his backside to the boy biting his lip. The angle of the ceiling light shone on the ripples of Kanji's muscled back, bringing out the supple shape of the two firm cheeks that the black pantyhose perfectly fitted.

Completely skintight. Just how Yu likes it.

"It looks good on you." He said calmly. "I-I could tell you're enjoyin' this, Senpai.." Kanji sounded a bit mad, but Yu thought that was cute. It's not like he was wrong or anything.

Yu got up from his seat and embraced Kanji from behind, making him face his way for a quick, playful kiss, followed by a long, passionate one. Kanji shivered as Yu trailed a hand over his chest, delicately massaging his round pecs to make Kanji moan in Yu's mouth. Their eyes became hazy, and their cheeks flushed pink, but that didn't stop Yu from slipping a finger under the pantyhose's waistband. Savoring the warmth of Kanji's breath, Yu pulled on the fabric and allowed it slap down on his skin, leaving little red marks around Kanji's waist.

The taller boy quickly pulled away, panting as he stared into Yu's half-lidded gray eyes. "F-Fuck.. W-Wait, Yu-senpai—!.." Yu interrupted him and resumed their kiss, but this time, he made sure to hit the spots that made Kanji shiver. He held on to a nearby desk and shoved off his cluttered sewing projects, letting Yu slam his chest down on the cold wooden surface. Yu cupped Kanji's ass and nibbled on his ear while grinding against the soft pantyhose. His painfully hard bulge rubbed on Kanji's thigh, further deepening his noticeably red blush.

Kanji's shoulders tensed when he propped himself up, hips roughly nudging against the desk as he winced at the slowly emanating pain. He reached around and locked his strong arm around Yu's pale neck, watching his neat hair softly bounce in a constant rhythm. The angle allowed Yu to grab Kanji's waist, subconsciously pulling the boy towards him as he began to grind harder on the silky material.

"K-Kanji.." Yu quietly sighed before his fingers made their way down to Kanji's abs, teasingly tracing the lines of his lean muscles while hoisting his leg over the edge of the desk. He hastily undid the buttons of his uniform shirt, letting it slide off his shoulders while fondling Kanji's hard bulge through the pantyhose.

"..This much already?" A large pool of pre seeped into the fabric. "C-Cause you've been t-touchin' me the whole time, dammit!!" Kanji loudly retorted and caught Yu off guard. After a few seconds, his stunned expression was broken by a cocky smile, along with a soft chuckle. The distinct sound of Yu's fly unzipping rang behind Kanji, sending chills down his spine as he instinctively tensed up. He quietly whimpered when Yu's warm, throbbing shaft slapped against his thigh, leaving a thin streak of pre on the fabric.

"S-Senpai, your.."

"It's your fault that you made me like this.." Yu gripped the back of the pantyhose's thin material with both hands, loudly ripping it open to expose Kanji's behind. "So you'll take responsibility, right?"

"..You tryin' to act sexy or somethin'?"

"Is it working?"

"Uh, a-actually.. You only sound cute.." Yu shrugged and chuckled. "Well, it was worth a shot. I'll make it up to you." A quick kiss on Kanji's cheek, followed by a comforting smile.

Yu began to fondle Kanji's bulge, gently breathing down his neck as he whispered everything he's going to do to him. Each lewd statement grew more and more obscene—said with the breathiest tone Yu could ever manage to speak with. He roughly pressed on the tip of Kanji's cock, smearing his juices all over the pantyhose. Kanji cursed under his breath and let out a pleasured sigh for more, but when he turned around to plead, Yu was already on his knees, spreading Kanji's cheeks wide as he lustfully eyed on the throbbing hole.

"Y-Yu-senpai?" Kanji nervously called out to him.

Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure traveled throughout his body, spreading from his thighs and up to his trembling shoulders. Kanji's toes curled as his calf muscles instinctively flexed, creating an uncomfortable, dull ache that was quickly remedied by Yu's skilled tongue. "Wait, w-wait, Senpai!! T-That's t-too much—!" Kanji's warm breath fogged up the surface of the desk as Yu worked his tongue around the sensitive patch of skin surrounding the hole. Each and every single one of Yu's teasing licks made it throb, especially when he would graze the center—just a bit—with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck, Kanji.." Yu quietly muttered. The warm, slippery flesh gliding around Kanji's hole made the delinquent's cock protrude from the pantyhose, showing his extremely obvious bulge through the transparent fabric. While Yu continued to ravage Kanji's behind, he simultaneously stroked his cock, shivering at his own touch. He reached around and grabbed the base of Kanji's erection as well, rubbing it as the tip leaked out more and more pre. 

Yu trailed down to the taint and slathered warm licks all around, keeping his eyes on the arousing sight of Kanji's trembling figure. The muscles on Kanji's back contorted when the upperclassman suckled on his sack, moistening the pantyhose with saliva as he took in one of his balls. "Yu-senpai!.. Y-Yu-senpai.." Kanji moaned out Yu's name over and over while he dug his nails on the nearby wall, eyes locked on the gray hair behind him.

A wet pop was heard, and Yu's lips dismounted from Kanji's balls to make their way back up to his hole. Instead of taking care of his own erection, Yu firmly clasped one of the plump buttocks, leaving his other hand available to gently stroke his boyfriend's aching cock. The smooth feel of Kanji's pulsating shaft felt nice on the pantyhose, but when Yu stuck his tongue inside the boy's entrance, there was enough pre to completely drench the front.

Yu moved faster—enough to make Kanji cry out. 

He wrapped an arm around Kanji's thighs and pulled him close, helping him go deeper as Yu clumsily opened a small cabinet to pull out a bottle of lube. While searching for it, Kanji didn't realize that he was pushing his hips back, thrusting in rhythm with Yu's tongue. The older teen whimpered when he attempted to breathe, forcing a moan out of him as he tried to keep up. After a few long minutes, he finally pulled away and popped open the bottle, smearing a generous amount all over his member. His saliva seemed to be enough (might be a bit tight), but Yu hastily prepped Kanji for a moment with a couple of slick fingers.

"Senpai, it's kinda cold.."

"Just hold on.." Yu sped up the pace and covered the pulsing flesh with lubrication, mixing it with the saliva that was already inside. He pulled out and smeared some outside, creating a shiny gloss around Kanji's hole. Now he should be ready. Yu almost stumbled when he got back up (knees on wooden floors aren't a good combo), but he was able to regain his stance, gripping Kanji's waist as he mounted his behind. 

"H-Hey, don't go crazy on me this time, okay?!" Kanji still felt a bit sore this morning. Yu pouted while he peeled back his foreskin, rubbing some more lube on his sensitive head as he rather lewdly massaged Kanji's ass, giving it a few gentle spanks. "I won't, promise." Maybe.

Kanji tightly grasped on to the desk's edge, clenching one of his eyes shut when he felt the moist tip of Yu's cock prodding him. Yu let out a breathy sigh, clinging Kanji close as he tentatively placed kisses on his shoulder. The first inch managed to fit its way inside, stretching Kanji's hole to accommodate for the thick, wide shape of the head. Good thing Yu took the time to warm up Kanji for a bit. He was already groaning.

"Kanji—d-damn, it's so hot inside you.." The slick, pulsing walls of Kanji's insides tightly wrapped around the head of Yu's cock, making his pre gush out of him before he went deeper. With just about half of his thick cock inside, Yu smirked as he held Kanji's chin, turning his head to the side so he can watch his half-lidded eyes turn watery. His expression alone was probably enough to make Yu cum, but not until Kanji does. 

He wants to see him stain the pantyhose white.

Feeling his hole being stretched wide, Kanji exasperatedly moaned out, covering his mouth in the process so Yu wouldn't have to hear him. Nonetheless, Yu figured out what he was trying to do and grabbed his hand, taking a long lick on his index finger as he stared into his eyes. Kanji blushed red and allowed Yu to continue, letting his finger slide inside his moist mouth where his tongue would trail along the fingertip.

Yu pushed deeper inside, angling his thrusts to bump against Kanji's prostate. The bulbous head repeatedly stimulated his sensitive spot, causing Kanji to loudly sigh whenever Yu pulled back, grazing the walnut sized bump inside of him. As he continued to steadily push his length, Yu reached around and gripped the base of Kanji's erection, tugging on it through the pantyhose's thin material. Kanji gasped as he did, but when Yu timed his thrusts with the pace he was putting on Kanji's cock, he thought he was going crazy. 

Yu's soft touch combined with the silky feel of the fabric. It felt like paradise.

Yu lightly bit on Kanji's finger before his lips dismounted from it with a slick pop. "How does it feel, Kanji?" Kanji was really trying hard to keep his voice steady, but when Yu's balls brushed up on his, he knew that all of him was inside. "F-Feels—fuck!.. S-So fucking g-good.."

Yu smiled and slowly began to gyrate his hips, letting Kanji feel his pulsating shaft grinding against his tight walls. With his entire member buried deep within Kanji's hole, Yu lustfully sighed and jacked off the erect cock in front of him, moistening his palm with juice to help him slide along the length. Yu could feel him throb whenever he roughly thumbed on Kanji's raw, pink head, making him shiver as he let out deep moans.

"Goddamn—K-Keep fuckin' me!.." And Yu happily obeyed. While gesturing Kanji to curve the arch on his back, Yu used his free hand to grab the delinquent's hip, forcefully slamming it down as he thrusted senselessly. Yu slightly squatted, pulling back until only the tip was inside. Using a single thrust, Kanji cried out and felt Yu shove his thick cock back in as he jacked him off.

Yu cockily laughed. "Like that, huh?" The only answer he got was an exasperated moan, as well as a few frantic nods. Kanji's cheek pressed up against the desk, slightly drooling on the surface when his Senpai continued to fuck him hard. Kanji thrusted his pulsing cock on Yu's palm, making the dominant teen smirk while he massaged the two heavy balls right below the base. Kanji's pained whimpers turned into animalistic moans of pleasure, music to Yu's ears.

The smooth skin of Yu's groin repeatedly brushed against the pantyhose, balls hitting Kanji's behind with loud slaps. His calloused hands skillfully worked around Kanji's cock, tugging on his sack while stroking the hard shaft. Kanji's insides gradually grew warmer, making Yu break a sweat as he sped up the pace. As is a reflex, Kanji tensed his muscles and squeezed around Yu's thick member, hollowing his walls tightly on the length. Yu made another moan right next to Kanji's ear, and while his mouth was open, the taller boy leaned in for a kiss, sticking his tongue deep in his boyfriend's mouth.

Yu stopped for a moment, keeping his cock sheathed inside Kanji while he accepted the affectionate french kiss. Their tongues lustfully danced around, slathering in saliva as they held the back of each other's heads. Yu was the first to pull away, taking a few hurried breaths that were quickly interrupted by Kanji, who started to move his hips by himself. His pale cheeks blushed red, and Yu couldn't help but docilely moan when Kanji's thighs bumped against his.

"Senpai.. I'm gonna cum soon.." Kanji's forehead pressed on Yu, locking their faces close as their hot breaths collided.

Yu didn't know if it was the kiss, the pantyhose, or the way Kanji spoke, but all of sudden, something triggered Yu's urge to shove Kanji's chest back on the desk, forcefully slamming hard inside of him without keeping his hands off his cock. Kanji moaned loud at each thrust, but he kept his arch and continued to let his Senpai lose himself. His gentleness from the beginning disappeared, revealing a side of Yu only Kanji knew. The look on his face, the occasional moans he tries to hide, the increasingly rough thrusts Yu makes. He's very close.

Yu's strong grip latched on to Kanji's side, turning him over so his back was what he laid on. Kanji's deep red blush was the first thing Yu saw, followed by the painfully stiff erection bulging from the thin pantyhose. He grabbed his legs and slung them over his shoulders, keeping his eyes locked on to Kanji's heaving, muscled chest.

"F-Fuck!.. Yu-senpai, I'm g-gonna cum!!" Kanji dug his nails on Yu's body when the familiar pooling of heat in his groin overflowed. Yu watched in bewilderment, hypnotized by the vast amounts of cum Kanji shot out from his cock to stain the black fabric with. His back arched again and his head rolled back as he groaned, feeling his own semen dripping down the shaft. Each ejaculation made his insides throb, and Yu definitely felt it. Nonetheless, the sight made Yu pout.

As much as he wanted to see Kanji cum all over the pantyhose, it seemed like a waste if it wasn't going down Yu's throat, not that it wasn't extremely hot or anything..

"Kanji—I'm cumming!!" Yu cried out as the first shot of semen exited and lathered Kanji's hole with sticky fluids. His knees buckled uncomfortably, but Yu tried his best to keep his balance, fucking Kanji with the help of his semen's slick lubrication. After the first three or four streaks were injected inside of Kanji, Yu pulled out and roughly jacked himself off, landing the last shot of thick cum on Kanji's abs.

Kanji trembled at the warm feeling of his Senpai's semen trickling out of his hole, messily staining the black pantyhose. He tried to close his legs (a futile attempt to keep it in), but more and more dripped out, making him shiver. Both of their loads were still warm, especially the fresh one Yu spilled.

Yu wiped his cum-stained shaft on Kanji's thigh, leaving his mark on the ruined pantyhose as well. He looked down and observed Kanji's exhausted figure, eyes particularly focused on the streak of white resting on his six pack. Suddenly, Kanji gasped at the wet flesh trailing on his belly. Yu proceeded to lick off his own cum, staring at Kanji with desire before he kissed him again, letting his semen drip down Kanji's aching throat. Before he swallowed, Kanji made sure to get a good taste.

The kiss broke after a few long minutes, and Yu leaned on the wall to regain his composure. As he smoothed out the ruffles on his hair, Yu walked to Kanji and helped him up. The two chuckled after a short, awkward silence.

"See? Trying out the pantyhose was pretty fun."

"Not gonna lie, i-it actually was, Senpai.." 

Yu smiled reassuringly. "Let's clean up the mess. Your mom won't be home for a while, right?" Kanji nodded. That's good.

Maybe another round in the shower?

**Author's Note:**

> u guys should go follow the prompt sender:
> 
> kwun-kwun.tumblr.com
> 
> the art is just ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
